Love or Love?
by F.S.O
Summary: A weird story. Not much, but it took me a while to write this story. It is not perfect. It does contain TsukasaxSora. Who does Mimiru love? It will contain girlxgirl.
1. Mimiru Loves

( This is one weird story. Even though it won't make much sense, I hope you like it. And here is a note: There will be girlxgirl in here. And it won't be a pair you will expect much to even happen...I think. Everyone may be acting weird! Oh, and there is some TsukasaxSora)

Light gentle rain fall from the darkend sky. Mimiru, wondering around in a forest area...wondering and thinking...about love...for someone.

Even though, in her mind, she knows she loves someone else. Someone better and more calm than her. Her heart shatters when she sees them together. She becomes very angry when she thinks about them two being together.

Being near someone she loves feels wonderful...but knowing that your love loves someone else is painful...the pain...drives her...crazy.

Mimiru wonders around this forest area, hoping to fight monsters to get stronger. But after wondering for about an hour, she gives up and thinks about leaving. As she walks toward a gate, she saw her...

Lovely and elagant. Very loving eyes...lust...

Mimiru was about to call out to her...but was stoped when she saw who she love was with...

Mimiru quickly turns and walks away...trying to calm herself down. Pain and sadness fills her heart quickly, with a little mixture of anger...wanting...

Oh how Mimiru wants to hold her. Oh how she wants to kiss her. Oh how Mimiru wants to be with her, happy, and let her know how much Mimiru loves her.

But now, to Mimiru, her love should be happy with who she is with. As long as her love is happy, Mimiru should be happy. But, still, like a shattered mirror, Mimiru cried...Cried for people to notice her pain. Her shattered heart of seeing who she loves love someone else, that no one even know her feelings towards her...

With a sadden voice, but kind, and lovely, she whispered to herself, " Oh, Subaru...if only you know how I feel right now..."

Droping to herself on the cold world of The World, she cried. She wanted Subaru.

(Mac Anu)

" Hello, Mimiru..." Tsukasa said, smiling.

" Hi, Tsukasa! " Mimiru said back.

" I haven't seen you in a while, how are you? " Tsukasa said, as he sat down, hugging his knees.

" I'm...fine...I guess..." Mimiru said in a quiet voice looking at the setting sun.

Tsukasa stand up and walked over to Mimiru and put his arms around her.

" Really?" Tsukasa said, in a somewhat sexy voice.

" Sorry, Tsukasa..." Mimiru said, quickly, then got out of Tsukasa's embrace and walks away.

" Sorry..." Mimiru said quietly.

(Somewhere in the world)

Subaru is seen examining some flowers.

" Ah...lovely flowers...how pretty are thou...uh...um..." Subaru now thinking hard said, " Did I say that correctly?"

" Hehehe...Hey, Subaru!" Mimiru said, after she appeared.

" Oh, hi, Mimiru!" Subaru greeted.

" What are you doing?" Mimiru asked.

" Looking at flowers..." Subaru answered.

A long silence lasted for about 2 minutes.

" So...um...you want to talk about stuff?" Sunaru said.

" Ok!" Mimiru said, then walks of with Subaru.

(Somewhere in the woods)

Sora was spying on Subaru and Mimiru from the tops of the trees.  
Mimiru ans Subaru were laying on the grounds, looking at the trees..

" I know...that was annoying..." Subaru said.

" Yup...hey, Subaru? Can you...um..keep a secret...?" Mimiru said, shyly.

" Yes, what is it?" Subaru said back, looking at Mimiru.

" I am not very good at telling my secrets...so I will just come right out and say it...uh...um...I-I-I like...a um...a girl...and...uh..." Mimiru's face started to turn red.

' A secret...of loving a girl? Wow...gee...I knew she LOVES Tsukasa!...curse you Tsukasa...' Sora thinks to himself, angryly.

" And...? Mimiru, if you want, you don't have to tell me who it is..." Subaru said, understandingly.

" Uh...uh...um...can you guess? It will be fun..." Mimiru said, with a redder face.

" Alright...is it Tsukasa?"

" No."

" Hm? No?...what about...wait, any clues?"

" Yes...someone I know...and someone you know very well of..."

" Uh...Mimiru, that clue isn't enough...hahaha, this is funny. Give me another if it is not me."

Mimiru sat up, looking at Subaru in confusion.

"...but it is..."

Sora almost fell out of the tree, laughing silently. But, the silent couldn't last for ever, so he laugh out loud.

" Hahahahahahahaha!" Sora laughed.

Two pairs of cold, angry eyes stared at him.

" Eep! " Was all Sora can manage to say before the two tie him to a tree.

" HEY! Let me go you-" Sora's mouth was taped close.  
Subaru turned to talk to Mimiru.

" Mimiru, you liked me? And all this time we have spent talking...I though you wanted to...oh...Now I see...thats why..." Subaru steped closer to Mimiru and huged her tightly.

" Hahaha! Now your mine! Tsukasa can't have you...Hahaha!" Subaru yelled very loudly.

" Huh? Subaru?" Mimiru said, even more confused.

" I claim you!" Subaru said, now kissing Mimiru.

(Tsukasa is a girl in the real world, but a boy in The World)

Tsukasa was walking around in the woods, since he had though he had heard some yelling. He came to a stor when he sees Sora tied to a tree.

" Sora?" Tsukasa called out to Sora, who is tied to a tree.

" Tsukasa? Hey, come and untie me! I will tell you something big!" Sora yelled to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa walked to the tree the Sora is tied to.

" Tell me first, then I'll untie you." Tsukasa said, smirking. ' What shall I do you his body...?'

" Um...okay, then...Tsukasa, you know how sometimes Mimiru and Subaru goes off to talk to each other? Well, I listen to them sometimes. But this time...I heard and saw something-"

" What? That they love each other? I knew that already. I have read both Subaru and Mimiru's diary. Really, I have. They DO love each other...don't they?"

" What? They do? And you never shared this with me?"

" No...but..."

Tsukasa untied Sora's body from the tree, but holds Sora close to him, and lays Sora to the ground. Tsukasa is now somewhat on top of Sora.

" Wha-What are you doing?" Sora yelled.

" Oh..don't be like that...you know you love me...now be still!" Tsukasa said.

" Nooo! I'm too young to be raped...especially by a girl! Nooo!" Sora screamed.

" I'm a boy in this world and you know it! Now, Sora...would you like to be on the top or the bottom?" Tsukasa said, in a low, sexy voice.

" Your asking me that? Just to let you know..." Sora, quickly pins Tsukasa to the ground, " The I will be in control..."

" No fair!" Was all Tsukasa said, before Sora kissed him.(or her)

(This is my first time writing something like this. Hope it is well. Please don't mind my grammer mistakes. Hope you like it. I really hope someone will review!(its your choice))


	2. A Little Hyper

(Thank you to all who reviewed! Thank you very much! Anyways, I hope this chapter will be good enough. Do take a note that some or all of them will be out of character.) 

...A little hyper, are we?...

(Mac Anu)

Mimiru stood facing the setting sun on a bridge. She smiled widely as Subaru looked at her with loving eyes. Tsukasa is sitting on the bridge's wall, facing the sun, and partly looking at Sora. Sora is just looking at the water, blushing, standing there.

" Wow...I can't wait till that event...um...party event, was it?" Mimiru said, lookind at Subaru, " Gee, I wonder who I'm going with..."

" I wonder too...if...uh..." Subaru just grip the handle of her axe tightly, " If someone where to ask you to if, what would you say?"

" I guess that depends on who," Mimiru said, happily, " Besides, who will want to ask me?"

Just then, a tall, young, handsome, blue hair Wave master came up to them. Every one looked at him. He came up to Mimiru and held her hand.

" Miss, you have lovely eyes...beautiful hair, " He began, " My name is Luke, and I was wondering if you would like to go to that party event with me...so, will you-"

Before he can finish that sentence, he was sliced in half by Subaru.

" What a Jerk! That...person!" Subaru said, angrily, " Just...um..."

" Um...I thought there were no killing in the root towns-" Sora said in a small voice, but was cut short with Subaru's glare.

" Uh...I feel sorry for that guy..Haha, I bet no one will want to ask Mimiru to that event when Subaru's around...Hahahahaha!" Tsukasa said jokingly.

Subaru held the cutting part of the Axe near Tsukasa's throat.

" I do need some leveling up..." Subaru said, grinning.

" Eep!" Sora eeped, then, grabed Tsukasa's shirt and pulls him away from Subaru, " I'm the player killer here. Let me kill him!"

" Hey! Thats no help!" Tsukasa yelled, then walks away from Sora, and quickly pushes Mimiru into the water, " Hahahahaha!"

Mimiru fell into the river, since it is not that deep, her head was the only thing above water.

" Tsukasa! Thats mean! I'm telling BEAR!" Mimiru yelled, " And I'll tell him to NEVER to get you candy AGAIN!...or anything surgary..."

" Nooooooo!" Tsukasa cries, while running away from Subaru and her swinging Axe.

Sora helped Mimiru out of the water.

" Remind me to kill Bear if he gets anymore candy for Tsukasa..." Sora said, then looks at Subaru chasing Tsukasa, " Thats the 6th time this week!"

" I know...but...are you going to ask her...to the Event?" Mimiru said, teasingly to Sora.

Sora blushed deeply, " Gee, I'm only a kid..."

" Does age matter?" Mimiru asked.

" No...I guess not..." Sora said, still blushing.

" How old are you, anyways?"

" Thats a secret."

" Ok, then, don't tell me...just invite me to your wedding! Hehe!"

" What?"

" ...nevermind!"

In the distance, then can hear Tsukasa yelling, " DAAAAADDDYYY!" and then a head choping sound.

" Oh no!" Mimiru quickly runs toward Subaru and Tsukasa, with Sora behind.

" Muahahahahahahaha!" Subaru laughed. Tsukasa's body disappears. Near a gate, Tsukasa appears, then ran to that area.

" Hey! No fair, Subaru!" Tsukasa yelled at the top of his/her lungs.

" Hehe!" Subaru just then grab's Mimiru right arm and drags Mimiru away like a rag doll.

" Tsukasa?" Sora asked, turning to Tsukasa, blushing.

" Yes, Sora? " Tsukasa said, looking at Sora.  
" Um...I...uh-I-uh...um...I want to ask..." Sora hesitated, then quickly, " You know...um...want to go with me to the event? Its suppose to be fore fun.."

There was a big silence. After about a minute has pass, Tsukasa tackles Sora to the ground and kissed him. After they both drew apart, Sora was seen blushing.

" I'll take that as a yes." Sora said, then kisses Tsukasa.

(I'm really bad with writing these kinds of stories. But I did, so I hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
